


Bitten

by MrsMendes19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: After tracking down a group of werewolves, Damon and Stefan go out to kill them, but things become complicated when Damon gets bitten.
Relationships: Emma/Damon





	1. Lost

It was getting close to midnight, I should have been home hours ago. I shouldn’t be wandering through the woods this late, but I had somehow managed to get lost. I could hear the howl of the wolf close by, I just hope he wouldn’t find me. I continue to make my way through the woods, trying to find my way back to the car before the wolf catches up to me. I knew he would be close behind me, I just didn’t know how close. I try and look in the distance, to see if I could see a road, but there were only trees. I keep wandering through the woods, as the howl of the wolf came closer. 

I eventually find my way back to the car, I quickly get in and lock the doors. A wolf jumps on the hood of the car, a few seconds later and I would have been bitten. I starts the car and reverse, making the wolf jump off my car. I shift gears and put the pedal to the floor, trying to get back home as quickly as I could. I begin to cry as I drive, knowing that if I get bitten, it will mean the end of my life. If a vampire gets bitten by a werewolf, they will die, as there was no cure. I eventually get back home and run inside, locking the door behind me. I lean against the door, trying to relax. I take a few deep breaths and look around, reassuring myself that I was home and safe, at least from the werewolf outside. I push myself off the door and make my way into the kitchen, taking out a bag of blood and quickly drinking it. It had been quite a few hours since I had fed, and I needed blood. I throw the bag into the bin and wipe my mouth before making my way to my bedroom. I enter the bedroom, to see Damon on my bed. He gets up when he sees me.  
“Emma, I was so worried.”  
“I’m sorry, Damon. I got lost.”  
“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”  
“No, I’m fine. I was seconds away from being bitten by a werewolf, but otherwise, I’m okay.”  
“You shouldn’t have been out there this late.”  
“I know, Damon. I got lost in the woods, that’s all. I promise I won’t do it again.”  
“Well, alright then.”  
He pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him and give him a gentle squeeze. I look up at him and give him a peck on the lips.  
“I’m going to go freshen up. I need to get out of these clothes.”  
“I’ll be here. I need to make sure that you are okay.”  
“Damon, I’m fine. You can go home. I’m safe now.”  
“I’m still not leaving. Emma, you nearly got bitten by a werewolf!”  
“I know, Damon. Don’t rub it in. I know the risks.”  
“Good, then you know that I’m staying.”  
He makes his point by walking back to the bed and laying down.  
“Hey, you know the rules, no shoes on the bed.”  
He kicks his shoes off before giving me a sly smirk.  
“Better?”  
“Much better. I will be right back.”  
I walk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I turn on the water and take off my dirty clothes, I throw them into the hamper before entering the shower. I let the water soak my body before I wash and condition my hair. Once I was done with my shower, I dry myself and put on my pjs before drying my hair. I comb out my hair and make my way back to the bed, where Damon had already fallen asleep. I carefully get into bed, trying not to wake him, and I succeeded. He must have worn himself out worrying about me. I cuddle up close to him, accidentally waking him, he wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer before falling back asleep.


	2. Lunch at the Grill

When I woke the next morning, Damon was not beside me. I turn around and see a note on the pillow.  
‘Good morning, my love. Stefan called, told me he needed my help with something. I will be back tonight, to look after you. D xx’  
I shake my head at the note but give it a small smile before getting out of bed and brushing my teeth. I put on my dressing gown and make my way to the kitchen to make myself my morning cup of coffee. I turn on the coffee maker and make myself a sandwich before pouring myself a cup of boiling hot coffee. I add two spoonful’s of sugar and a dash of milk and take my plate and cup to the kitchen table. I take a bite of my sandwich before taking out my phone to check my messages. I see that Bonnie had messaged, to ask me if I wanted to come to the Grill for lunch. I send her a quick reply to say that I would be there. I finish my sandwich and coffee, I place my dishes in the sink before walking back to the bedroom to get dressed. I put on my jeans and favourite top before tying my hair into ponytail and grabbing my keys. I check the time and see that I had plenty of time to get to the Grill, in order to meet Bonnie there for lunch. I message Bonnie and tell her I’m on my way before getting into the car. I see her text before I drive off, she was bringing Caroline as well. I start the car and drive to the Grill. I notice Bonnie’s car and park next to it before getting out. I lock my car and walk into the Grill, quickly finding Bonnie and Caroline, sitting at the liquor counter. I quickly walk over to them and give them a hug.  
“It’s so nice to see you both. It’s been quite a while since we have done this.”  
Caroline smiles at me.  
“It has, we should do this more often.”  
“I agree. I have missed you both.”  
I hug them again before sitting down next to Bonnie.   
“So, how has everything been with you two lately?”  
Bonnie looks at me, with an excited look on her face.  
“Well, I have recently started seeing someone. His name is Jamie.”  
“That’s great, Bonnie. I’m happy for you. I’m glad that you found somebody.”  
“Thank you, Emma. I feel like I am happy with him.”  
“So you should. You deserve someone who loves you for who you are.”  
“You mean a witch?”  
“Not only that, but you, as a person. I suppose you haven’t told him that you’re a witch?”  
“No, not yet. I don’t want to scare him away too early. I will tell him eventually.”  
“I’m sure you will find the perfect time to tell him. How about you, Caroline?”  
“Oh, me? I’m great, Tyler and I are looking for a house, so we can move in together.”  
“That’s amazing!”  
“I know, it’s great!”  
“I hope you aren’t moving too far away.”  
“We won’t. Well, we will try not to.”  
Bonnie, Caroline and I catch up on everything while we eat lunch. After lunch, we all walk out together. We say our goodbyes and go our own way. I walk towards my car and drive back home. I change into my home clothes and walk into the living room to watch some TV while I wait for Damon to come home.


	3. Bad News

A few hours later, I receive a call from Stefan, and the news wasn’t good.  
“Hey Stefan, is everything okay?”  
“Not exactly.”  
I sit up, throwing the covers aside.  
“What’s wrong? What happened?”  
“I think it’s best if you come over, and I’ll explain everything.”  
“Okay, I’ll be right there.”  
I hang up the phone and drive over to the Salvatore Mansion. I park the car and run inside, Stefan meets me in the hallway.  
“Emma.”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Not exactly. Come and sit down, and I’ll tell you what happened.”  
We walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.  
“What happened Stefan?”  
“It’s not good, Emma.”  
“Tell me.”  
“Damon and I have been tracking a group of werewolves for a while now and we finally found where they were hiding. These werewolves can turn any time they want. We thought that we could just go in and kill them all but things got complicated towards the end. We were just about to take out the last one when it turned around and bit Damon. He tried to cover it up, like he does, but I saw what happened.”  
“But there’s no cure.”  
“Not that we know of, anyway.”  
“Where is he?”  
“He’s upstairs. He’s in bad shape.”  
“I’d like to see him.”  
“He would like that.”  
I nod and stand up, I make my way up the stairs and into Damon’s room. He was lying in bed, all pale and clammy. I walk over to the bed and lay down next to him.  
“Hello, my love.”  
“Hello, sweetheart.”  
“What did you get yourself into now? You’re always looking for trouble, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah, I suppose I am.”  
He begins to cough, he turns away from me and coughs up blood. He wipes his mouth before laying back down. I felt tears prick my eyes. I wipe them away before laying down next to Damon. He closes his eyes.  
“I love you, Damon.”  
“I love you too, Emma. Never forget that.”  
“I won’t.”  
Tears run down my cheeks, they fall and soak into Damon’s shirt. He was very weak, he wouldn’t survive the night, he would be dead by morning.


	4. A Cure?

I got woken up by Stefan shaking me, he motions for me to follow him. I nod and look over at Damon, who was still breathing, I give him a kiss before getting up and following Stefan down to the living room, where Bonnie was waiting.  
“Bonnie, what are you doing here?”  
“I think I may have found a cure, but I’m sure.”  
“A cure? I thought there was no cure.”  
“That’s what we thought too. Remember how we drained Klaus of his blood?”  
“Yeah, I remember. But how is his blood going to help Damon?”  
“Klaus was a hybrid, he was both a vampire and a werewolf.”  
“So his blood heals both.”  
“That’s right.”  
“So all we need is the blood bags from downstairs. I’ll go get them.”  
I go to leave, but Stefan stops me.  
“We have a slight problem, the bags are gone.”  
“What? How?”  
“I don’t know, as soon as Bonnie told me about the blood, I went down to grab them but they aren’t there. They are all gone. So, unless we find the bags by tonight, Damon won’t survive.”  
“We can’t let him die, Stefan. He is your brother, and my boyfriend. We will find those bags, even if it’s the last thing we do!”  
“We don’t even know where they are, or who took them.”  
“Then we will turn this whole town upside down. Let’s go, we don’t have much time.”  
We make our way outside and into my car. I start it and we drive through the town, leaving no rock unturned. We eventually find our way to the Grill, and we were in for a big surprise. As we enter, Stefan motions towards the middle of the Grill, where a large group of people were gathered. We get closer and Stefan sees the container, containing bags of blood.  
“That’s it. Those are the bags, but some of them are missing.”  
The missing bags were being consumed by two young men, who were fighting each other. They were drinking the blood to get stronger and faster.  
“Stefan, we have to stop this.”  
“I know, let me handle this.”  
He steps through the crowd and stops in the middle of the circle, between two blood raged men.  
“People of the town, please listen to me. I need those blood bags, my brother is extremely sick. He needs the blood.”  
The people laugh at Stefan, which just made him angry. He throws one of the men across the bar and slamming the other one to the floor. I run up to him and place a hand on his shoulder, he looks at me and takes a few deep breaths, making the veins under his eyes disappear and making his eyes return to normal.   
“This isn’t going to work. We need another option.”  
I see Bonnie make her way to us.  
“Stefan is right, Damon does need the blood. He got bitten by a werewolf and those blood bags contain the cure. At this very moment, Damon is dying back at the Salvatore Mansion, with every breath he is getting weaker. We don’t want to cause any more trouble, we just want to take the bags and leave.”  
I look at Stefan, reassuring him that everything will be okay.  
“Go, take the container and save Damon. We will see you back at the Mansion.”  
I give him my keys and Stefan stands up, he picks up the container before making his way through the crowd and back to the car. I hear the car speed away and I knew that Damon was going to be okay.


	5. All back to normal

A few hours later, Bonnie and I make our way to the Mansion. We had to take Bonnie’s car since Stefan took mine. We make our way inside and see that Damon was on his feet, he greets us from the living room. He gives me a smile as soon as he saw me. I run to him and jump into his arms, feeling his arms wrap around him.  
“I thought that you would die!”  
I begin to cry. He places he down on my feet and lifts my face with his hands on either side of my face.  
“I am never going to leave you. I love you, Emma.”  
“I love you too, Damon.”  
He smiles and bites his lip before bending down slightly to give me a kiss. I wrap an arm around his neck and pull him deeper into the kiss. I take a moment to savor the kiss, because I thought that I would never kiss him again. I pull back and run over to Bonnie.  
“Thank you, Bonnie.”  
“Don’t mention it. It was the least I could do. I’d better go, I am seeing Jamie tonight.”  
“Okay, you go. Have fun. I want to hear all about it tomorrow.”  
She laughs and gives me a hug before walking out to her car and driving home. I turn on my heels and walk back to Damon, taking his hand and pulling him to the couch. He lays down before I make myself comfortable next to him.   
“You gave me such a scare, Damon. I thought I would lose you.”  
“I’m sorry, I never meant to do that. Things got out of control. We thought we could handle it.”  
“You always do, but things still go wrong.”  
“Next time, we won’t go rushing into things without a plan, I promise.”  
“Good.”  
I look up and kiss him before wrapping an arm around him and giving him a small squeeze. Damon picks up the remote and turns on the TV, but it wasn’t long before we were both asleep.

The End


End file.
